Special Scoop!
by Satsugai Tenma
Summary: Rookie reporter Ichigo Kurosaki is sent to interview new up-and-coming bad-ass actor Grimmjow Jeagerjackes. What happens when the handsome actor takes a liking to the berry? One-shot Request for Angelchan2012. GrimmIchi.


**AN: Hello there yet again! :D I am here again to give a request that **_**Angelchan2012**_ **has been waiting for! She's been a very sweet reviewer who liked my stories, so a big thank you to you dear! X3 Sorry for the long wait!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, OOC, AU, slight smut! (my first might I add X3), overly gorgeous Grimmy, and adorable uke Ichi! X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor it's **_**outrageously **_**hot characters, Grimmjow Jeagerjackes and Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**Summary: As the new rookie news reporter of Vizards Weekly, Kurosaki Ichigo is given his first job, to interview the up-and-coming new bad-ass, celebrity actor Grimmjow Jeagerjackes from the premiere movie of **_**The Espadas**_**. What will happen when our handsome actor takes a liking to the berry?**

* * *

><p><span>Special Scoop!<span>

Regular P.O.V

As usual, the large business floor was filled with its workers, men and women dressed in suits and business attire, busily typing away madly on their computers, cubicles being their only separation from each other, printers beeping loudly, papers flying, and phones ringing obnoxiously. That was the scene Ichigo Kurosaki took in as he entered. Shaking his head, orange tresses flopping around messily, he strode away towards a glass pane covered room, reading the golden plate on the right side of the door, _Managers Office, _Ichigo knocked on the glass door. Hearing a 'hmm' of a reply, Ichigo opened the door and stepped inside.

Ichigo P.O.V

_Man, I couldn't believe it. I was finally here, at Vizards Weekly, the best newspaper distributer in all of Japan. Coming from the small town of Karakura, all the way to Tokyo, where the main distribution thrived, I couldn't believe I actually got the job. _I thought to myself as I opened the door and stepped inside. I was instantly blinded by the bright light coming from the windows in the room. Blinking a couple of times, I finally regained my sight. The room was painted black, the things contrasting with a white couch on one side of the room, and in the middle was an expensive-looking brown shiny oak desk, papers sprawled all over the top, a man sat behind it in a black leather swivel chair. Sitting there in the black leather chair was Urahara Kisuke himself. Wearing the most unusual garb of a white and green stripped fedora, a green yukata and a black haori coat hanging loosely on his broad shoulders. Short blond shaggy hair stuck out on either sides of his head, his eyes covered by the hat. Grinning, he sat up straight, flipping open a white fan in his hand, covering his face completely.

"Ah, you must be Kurosaki-kun correct?" I nodded, and he chuckled behind the fan, making me feel uneasy. _This guy seems shady... Is he really the owner of this billion dollar production? _I sighed.

"Well then Kurosaki-kun, I have read your resume, and you seem to be a perfect candidate for the job. I'm proud to include you into my wonderful staff. Now, I have your first assignment." Urahara said nonchantly. Ichigo gaped, _My first day and I already have a assignment? ..Well not that I'm complaining or anything. _

"Here is the folder of instructions, questions, and information. You will be interviewing Jeagerjackes-san, who is an up-and-coming actor from the new premiere of the movie _The Espadas_. I need you to ask him a couple of questions about the movie, and that's all! Have fun!" Urahara smiled, flipping the fan close with a _clack_ before turning back to his work of organizing the monstrous pile of paper on his desk. I blinked before my eyes widened. _**The **__Grimmjow Jeagerjackes? He's that new actor that just won a Grammy last month! How can I interview that kind of guy on my __**first **__day? _Closing the door of my new bosses office, I flipped open the folder, my eyes widening at the information on him, hell, Urahara even had his _blood type and his favorite food to eat on the weekends._ I look back at the office before shuddering. I didn't even want to _know _how he got that information.

I exited the building, feeling the summer heat blow right into my face, the humid air making it hard to breath. Sighing, I got to my car, sitting down in it, immediately turning on the ignition and opening the air conditioner. Feeling the cold air on my face I sigh in relief. I drove out of the parking lot, looking at the paper that had Jeagerjackes address on it. _Las Noches Hotel, top floor, penthouse suite... Room number 6066... How did Urahara get that information...Ugh, I don't want to know... Probably stalked him..._ I chuckled, imagining Urahara hiding behind a potted plant, watching Jeagerjackes enter his room.

"Why does everyone my dad knows always comes to be a lunatic, idiot, or pervert?" I sighed. My dad, Isshin Kurosaki, was known as the medic at Kurosaki Clinic, a small hospital that belonged to us. He's a crazy bastard that used to attack me every morning with his 'ninja daddy attack of super love' when I was a teenager. I swear there's something wrong with his head, but I couldn't hate him. After all, he introduced me to Urahara in the first place, because Urahara was a good friend of his who needed another reporter. I arrived at the hotel, parking near the entrance as I got out of my car, and entered the lobby. I slightly felt out of place, wearing a white form-fitting t-shirt with ripped black jeans, and black converse, while everyone else wore dress shirts, slacks and expensive suits. Not to mention my orange hair that stuck out like a fucking siren. I ignored the looks I got from a couple of the workers, and made my way towards the elevator. Pressing the 60th floor in the elevator, I made my way up as the elevator lifted up.

"...I wonder what this guy looks like.." I mumbled to myself. Yes, I did know about him and all, but I had no clue whatsoever about what Grimmjow Jeagerjackes even looked like. Reaching the 60th floor, the elevator _dinged_ and opened. I stepped out, looking around the hallway, and found the room number. I hesitated, then knocked the door. After a while of hearing nothing but the soft hum of the air conditioner, I decided to leave, probably he wasn't home. That was until the door swung open right in my face, making me jump slightly. There standing in front of me was a guy, no, _a fucking water god_. He had to at least be 6' 4'' or 6' 3'', smooth tan skin, and from his shirt, I could tell he was ripped. My eyes traced upwards to a angular face, thin lips, a perfect pointed nose, and the thing that shocked me most, he had sky blue _hair _and electric blue _eyes_. He was gorgeous. Well, not that I'm attracted, I'm straight... Well, actually I swing both ways..but recently guys have been more of my forte. But this guy could definitely give some guys the reason to turn the other side of the road. Two long fingers snapped in front of my eyes, snapping me back into reality. Looking up at his knowing smirk, I felt my face heat up. He knew I was ogling at him, and I didn't even know him. I shook my head slightly, remembering my job here. I cleared my throat.

"Um, excuse me, but are you Jeagerjackes-san?" I asked the man. He merely grinned in return, showing his full set of pearl white teeth, making me shudder yet again. _What the fuck is this guy?_

"Yep. And who might you be?" I frowned, knowing what was going to come next. All assholes did it, just because of my name.

"...It's Ichigo Kurosaki." scowling when I saw a gleam in his eyes but didn't say anything, I explained that I needed to interview him for a while, and he stepped aside for me. I went inside, but I yelped loudly, turning around to glare fiercely at him. _He fucking just grabbed my ass! _I blushed furiously, stomping towards his large living room, not caring about how fancy it looked. I planted myself onto a pure white leather sofa, crossing my arms.

Grimmjow P.O.V

Well, fuck me sideways. Who would've known crazy old man Kisuke would send me a delicious little berry ta interview me? That bastard always sends his reporters ta interview me, 'bout movies or drama shows that I appear in. I let it slide, but I gotta' thank him fer this one later. One moment I'm watchin' boring ass television, then I hear a knock, and go over and open the door to see a berry standing there. I couldn't be more happy when I caught him looking at me, then that blush appears on his face, making him irresistible. Oho, then I let him go into my humble abode, and lo and behold, I get a look at his very fine and pert ass. Unable to restrain myself, I grab a handful of the globes of flesh, almost groaning at the feel. I smirk.

_This was going to be interesting..._

Ichigo P.O.V

I fidget in my seat, feeling _really _uncomfortable with the look Grimmjow was giving me as I asked him questions. Like he was a predator looking at its prey. I shudder inwardly. Clearing my throat (for the billionth time in one hour), I look at the list of questions Urahara had me to ask.

"So, Jeagerjackes-san–"

"Grimmjow's fine." I heard him grunt, his deep voice making my heart skip a beat. I shook my head, scolding myself. _I'm supposed to be concentrating on the questions dammit! Why am I acting like a fidgeting high school girl?_ I sighed, running my hand through my orange hair.

"Right, um, Grimmjow. Is it true from rumors that you are gay?" my eyes widened at the words that spilled out of my mouth. I glared at the piece of paper, wishing it would burst into flames. _URAHARA! _I yelled inside my head, my face heating up when Grimmjow grinned maliciously.

"Yep. Now, Ichi, let's just say that's the end of the interview eh?" Grimmjow said suddenly, standing up. I blinked, letting my head fall to the side, then looking down at the paper, and there was still some questions I needed to ask.

"Eh, but Grimmjow, I still have some quest–" I was abruptly cut off as a pair of thin lips crushed down onto mine. My eyes widened, and my mouth opened in a gasp, Grimmjow then shoving his tongue into my mouth. I almost moan at the feeling of his tongue mapping out every part of my inner mouth, the wet muscle playing with my own. My eyes fluttering shut, I moan as hand travels up my back and grabs a handful of my hair, pushing my closer to Grimmjow's body. After what felt like hours of kissing, Grimmjow pulled back, leaving me a panting mush of goo. I felt myself go completely red in the face as Grimmjow latched onto my neck, I moaned loudly as he sucked on the sensitive skin. Feeling him smirk, he detached from my neck, grinning at me. Pulling me into a bridal-style carry, my barely registering mind checked in.

"W...What...are you doing?" I mumbled, enjoying the heat, snuggling closer to Grimmjow's shoulder.

"What does it look like berry?" he looked down at me and grinned, "I'm going to fuck you senseless." I felt my eyes widen, a blush coming onto my whole face and neck.

"B-But we're both guys.." Grimmjow snorted.

"Ya think _that's _gonna stop meh from fuckin' ya?" I blushed harder (if that was even possible) at his lewd words. I knew I couldn't stop him, so I just tucked my head under his chin while he strode towards his bedroom.

_Later..._

I moan wantonly as Grimmjow thrusts into me, while pumping my hard length. I whimper as he attacks one of my nipples, all the while pumping and thrusting in sync. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back, my back arching as he constantly hits my prostate.

"G-Grimm...I...I'm gonna..!" I moan again. Grimmjow growls as he quickens his pace.

"Then cum." with that I exploded, strings of my load shooting out, splattering out onto me and some on Grimmjow's chest. I gave a garbled moan, as Grimmjow came shortly after me, thrusting to ride out his orgasm. After slipping out of me, he collapsed on top of me. I frowned and groaned, trying to push him off.

"Grimm, get off... You're heavy..." I mumbled, and he grunted, sliding off my sweat covered body and laying down next to me. He kissed my forehead, and huddled closer to me. I smiled, reaching a hand to pet his soft blue locks. A twinge of nostalgia came through me, making me feel...odd.

"..Say Grimmjow?" I called.

"Hnn?" was Grimmjow's muffled answer.

"...Why does this feel so familiar?" this made Grimmjow look up, his cyan eyes staring at me curiously.

"..Familiar? Like we've done this before?" Grimmjow asked inquisitively.

"Yes.. It's like.." my eyes widened in realization.

"Grimm, what high school did you go to?" Grimmjow raised a thin blue eyebrow.

"Karakura High, why?" I sighed exasperated, and punched Grimmjow's, feeling a tick on my forehead.

"Ow! What was that for Ichi?" I frown at him.

"Stupid! We used to be best friends back then! How could you forget?" I exclaimed, making Grimmjow blink. His electric blue eyes widened.

"...No way... You've changed so damn much.. And you had black hair back then! I couldn't recognize you!" I snorted. I felt a smile come onto my face.

"..I never thought I would see you again, ever since graduation... I missed you Grimmjow." I hugged him tightly. I felt a hand smooth my hair out.

"..Ya know, remember how I wanted to tell ya something the day before grad? And then we fergot 'cause we were ass deep drunk?" I chuckled remembering Shinji dressed in a thong that day singing along to Jennifer Lopez's song _On The Floor._

"Yeah. What about it?" I asked curiously. I felt Grimmjow slightly fidget in my embrace.

"..Well.. About the fact..." Grimmjow said the last part so fast, but I could decipher it. I felt a large smile plaster onto my face. And I laughed, loving the look of a flustered Grimmjow.

"Idiot, I love you too." I kissed his lips. And I felt him smile under my lips.

_Best job __**ever**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw... And that's it. I hope you loved it Angel... :D X3 Go GrimmIchi! FTW! Oh, and a HUGE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR ICHIGO! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Have strawberry cake fer yer birthday! XDDDDDD<strong>


End file.
